


Work Related Concerns

by ahunmaster



Series: Experiment AU [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Arguing, F/M, Human/Animal Hybrids, Hybrids, Jealousy, Light Angst, OCs - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Science Experiments, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Airstream doesn't want Wheeljack to work with a particular hybrid at work.





	

 

"No."

 

"No?!"

 

"Airstream, you are acting like a child.  Besides, it's my job.  I have to design the enclosures and Blurr is up next to get his own."

 

Airstream just grumbled out a string of words as he ruffled his hair. "I know, but-"

 

"You are not making me drop this project.  And I hope you don't try to talk to my supervisor about this.  She already knows about how much Blurr's been riling you up."

 

Sighing as her husband slammed his head on the kitchen table, Wheeljack shook her head before finishing up their tea and bringing it over.  "Here."

 

He glared at the teacup before he accepted it, holding it in front of him as he watched the steam rise.

 

She never liked seeing her husband pouty like this.  "Airstream... you don't need to worry about me.  Blurr is harmless.  And he's only a child... just a teenager at this point in his hybrid life."

 

"I don't care."

 

Wheeljack pursed her lips before she finished sipping her tea.  "You're thinking of what happened to Thornstriker and Bloodshed, aren't you?"

 

Airstream twitched at the male's name.  Primus, did he hate the tiger-hybrid with a passion.

 

"Look... Blurr isn't a strong hybrid.  He's quick, but not strong enough to break out his current enclosure."

 

"They didn't think Bloodshed could either..."

 

"His enclosure got destroyed in the gas leak, so they had to move him into one of his old ones.  Those were made for young ones, not him."

 

It wasn't enough to satisfy her husband.

 

Still, he had a good reason.  Bloodshed had kept Thornstriker his 'prisoner,' for a lack of a better term, by keeping her with him for two weeks straight and had tried to mate with her.  Granted, the poor hybrid didn't know much about human behavior and had liked her a lot, but Airstream had still not forgiven the hybrid for those events.

 

Nor the fact that Thornstriker was still working with him.  Close to him.  So close that rumors were spreading that Shockwave was considering having the hybrid breed with her.

 

Yeah, those were some good reasons why Airstream was still pissed about the whole thing.

 

"Look... we should be finishing up soon.  And there are guards there with us.  Once we finish up on our end, I'll stay away during construction unless they need me.  Is that okay?"

 

She knew it wasn't enough.  But a firm "fine" from her husband was the best she could get.

 

Hopefully, this would all end quietly.

 

END


End file.
